Glyoxalase-I from human erythrocytes and liver is being studied to provide data on glyoxalase-I from normal tissue. The enzyme from Hela cells is being examined as the first of a series of studies on abnormal tissue. The questions to be approached are what is the normal tissue distribution of glyoxalase-I and is there an altered form in abnormal tissue, as has been reported in studies of mouse glyoxalase-I. The proposed studies involve extensive purification and kinetic study of the enzymes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: D.L. Vander Jagt, E. Daub, J.A. Krohn and L-P.B. Han, Biochem. 14, 3669 (1975) "Effects of pH and Thiols on the Kinetics of Yeast Glyoxalase-I. An Evaluation of the Random Pathway Mechanism". D.L. Vander Jagt, J. Med. Chem. 18, 1155 (1975). "Growth Inhibitory Properties of Aromatic alpha-Ketoaldehydes Toward Bacteria and Yeast. Comparison of Inhibition and Glyoxalase I Activity".